Talk:Deny Hexes
Does this skill count itself as recharging? I know attacks if this type of form do but they have 0 activation time so it might be different *shrug* (Not a fifty five 00:36, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) :It's not divine favor. --Fyren 00:49, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::. um. right. -.- (Not a fifty five 01:15, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) :::I cant see this on many builds except for a bonder.--Coloneh RIP 21:47, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ummm... well now that it is Divine Favor linked... does it? -DV :::::Just checked, it does. Gonna add it to the main page, since it isn't totally obvious. -DV Divine Intervention and Spell Shield look like viable choices if you want room for an elite.--Relyk 04:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) Divine Intervention + Divine Spirit are perfect candidates to go with this skill, can easily, EASILY replace Holy Veil at the moment. Kamahl the Fist 00:18, 25 February 2007 (CST) Well this skill is much better now. Combine with DI, DS and or WH to get some good hex removal. At least now you are guarenteed to remove at least one hex, possibly more..--22px| Kelethan 22px| 14:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :This skill hasn't improved whatsoever. All they did is changed it from unlinked to DF, which even then is not scaled on the DF attribute. This skill is too conditional, and its hex removal power is wasted due to the recharge. If it had a 3 sec cd, then we have a decent skill. --8765 14:18, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :EDIT, hang on that thought. I'm skeptical whether it's correct that the skill is in fact recharging as you cast the spell. In other words, the skill isn't "recharging" until you finish casting it, so it would seem to be a bug that it is "recharging" BEFORE it's effect has occured. --8765 14:23, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::... why do you think they made the change? -Silk Weaker 14:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::If you put it that way, this puts inconsistencies in the recharge mechanic. Basically, it's already recharging BEFORE it does it's calculation and BEFORE the spell hit. That makes no sense. Remember, this is an "insta-effect" skill. The moment it's done with it's warmup, it's done. When you activate Enraged Lunge, there's a slight pause since your pet needs to attack. Similar with Blades of Steel, there's a delay in the attack animation. --8765 15:00, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I think I understand what you are saying...sorta. Are you saying that this skill doesnt count itself in the recharge? It has a 12 sec recharge and a one second cast, so by the time you are done activating the skill and it removes the hexes there is still 10-11 seconds left of recharge. It used to be lame because it was unlinked so it didnt count itself in the hex removal, but now that it is DF it *should*. As for it not being improved whatsoever, I have to disagree. As long as you have at least two DF skills in your bar (this is one of the two) this removes several hexes 3+ (that might be a bit overkill on DF skills, but you never know), the only skills that can be compareable are either elite or cost 3X the nergy. This allows more flexibility because it saves you nergy and gives another choice in elite, but its drawback is that you HAVE to use DF skills to make use of it. 20:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::This is mechanic level problem. "Recharging" doesn't start until the cast time is complete. At the very end of the 1 sec cast, the effect occurs, but not after the very beginning of recharging. Somehow, the effect factors in the recharge "early," thus giving this skill a minimum 1 hex removed. A.net isn't known for their perfect skill descriptions and systematic mechanics. --8765 00:17, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think what's happening is that starts to recharge before it does a check for how many recharging Divine Favour skills you have, therefore it gets a minimum of 1. --Kale Ironfist 00:29, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::This, combined with Sig of Devo is seeing a large boom in the top guilds. Removing two+ (on average... hexes at once for 5 energy? ZING!! [[User:The black dahlia murder|''TBDMurder]] 17:35, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Signet of Devotion, Blessed Light, Deny Hexes. You have just cleared a Hex stack of 4 hexes. Isis In De Nile 18:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) I'm a fan. Divine Spirit isn't really that great of a skill, though being able to just go on a rof, gift, and RC spamming rampage is kind of fun, not to mention useful, in some high pressure situations like the beginning of the NPC fight in vod. Furthermore, since deny hexes is linked to divinve favor, it lets me use my dual divine favor recharge set, which is just amazing. It's like running expel hexes on my monk... only it's non-elite.Pluto 02:48, 19 May 2007 (CDT) I too am a fan of this, all my monk builds run this with sig of devo (which you use for a fe heal anyway). The only monk in my GvG build not to use this is the flagger, who has holy veil for its precast advantage. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:00, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Vs. Cure Hex Pros *Divine Favor Linked *Can Remove Multiple Hexes Cons *No extra healing *Same Recharge and Cast Time Anyway, my question is, why do people run this skill on a healing prayers build when it's there only DF linked skill? (Instead of Cure Hex)-- 17:37, 13 September 2007 (CDT) The second con is not a con, it's a similarity. But I seriously doubt it's their only divine favor skill. Maybe they had Divine Spirit as well? I've been seeing that happening lately. 69.148.130.232 18:07, 13 September 2007 (CDT) : If this is your only DF skill, there's no reason not to bring Cure Hex instead. Who knows why they bring this. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa''']] 04:32, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::I sometimes use this with Healer's Boon where I can cast HB in battle to fix two hexes at a time. Not only that, it works with devotion signet. Also people may use deny hexes if they don't have GWEN. Flechette 04:40, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::Then why not Remove Hex? Zulu Inuoe 00:21, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Deny was pretty good for awhile. When Cure Hex was introduced and Remove Hex was superbuffed, this got kind of lost. It's not very useful anymore unless you have three or more Divine Favor skills...and even then, if you need that much Hex removal, you're probably better off with Divert or Withdraw or something. Cure Hex is nice for the same reason that Blessed Light can be alright - dual purpose. Remove Hex is the best standalone in terms of "hexes per second removed". And it's unlinked so if you're on a non-Monk, it is the best one. (T/ ) 00:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :This conversation was about when the person only had one other Divine Favor skill in their bar. Personaly I still believe Deny Hexes to be very good hex removal, as it can easily get through a cover hex (Signet of Devotion), and is better for general use than Diver Hexes. Zulu Inuoe 02:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC)